Electronic devices are gradually becoming slim to meet a consumer's need for purchase, and are being improved to increase the rigidity of the electronic device, and enhance a design aspect thereof and to concurrently differentiate a functional element thereof.
Electronic components disposed within the electronic device are on the trend of being designed to have a robust structure that can be resistant even to external impact such as falling of the electronic device. Particularly, a battery (e.g., a battery pack, a battery cell, etc.) disposed within the electronic device among the electronic components is important to have an improved impact resistant structure that can be resistant to external impact.
The battery can be attached to a housing of the electronic device using an adhesive member of excellent impact resistance and adhesiveness performance. So, a structure for making battery separation smooth at battery replacement should be taken into consideration for the sake of future maintenance.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.